Afraid
by HappyEndings831
Summary: Brennan has a bad dream, and Booth is there when she wakes up. BB. fluff. R&R. slightly AU. Season 7.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones! All rights, characters, etc. belong to HH, FOX, and Kathy Reichs. I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!**_

**I've had this on my PC for about a month, but I never got around to uploading it! It's just a little bit of fluff! Enjoy! Also, please, don't forget to Read & Review! Thanks for the support! -Mandy ((:**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>There was darkness all around her as she walked down the deathly quiet corridor. A chill ran down Temperance Brennan's spine as she walked through the blackness and came upon a door. It was white, and it contrasted the black around it.<em>

_Brennan reached for the door knob and stepped through the archway. She felt herself falling for an instance, and then there was a scene playing out in front of her._

_She was in a graveyard. There were people in black gathered a few yards away from her. Temperance stood up and walked over to the crowd, soon realizing that this was a funeral. Standing in the background, so as not to bring attention to herself, Brennan watched solemnly as the preacher took his place behind a podium._

_The preacher's voice was monotonous, as he wished the deceased a safe trip to heaven, where God was waiting for him. And then, Temperance heard the worst thing she'd ever heard in her life, by far._

"_Seeley Booth, a loving husband, father, brother, and son, can now be at peace from a life of pain and suffering. May he rest in peace. Amen." The group simultaneously said amen, and then they all started to disperse as the casket started to descend into the ground._

_Brennan, unable to speak, slowly walked toward the only woman left from the group. She was kneeling on the ground, hard sobs racking her pregnant form._

_Temperance headed toward the crying woman. _

_Brennan knelt beside the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly._

_The woman did not answer her, let alone acknowledge that she was even there. She, instead, stood up from her kneeling position, wobbling a little on her feet, as she turned to leave._

_That's when Temperance saw the woman's face for the first time. It was __**her**__. Brennan looked from her-pregnant-self that was scurrying away to the casket that was almost fully in the ground by now._

_Was this her future? Was this Booth's?_

_The picture started becoming fuzzy, and, just as the pulley system stopped and the casket hit the bottom of the six foot hole, the entire picture went black. Brennan felt like she was falling._

She woke with a start, shooting up in bed. Brennan looked around the room. She was back to reality. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

Temperance looked beside her to see Booth sleeping soundly beside her. He was a heavy sleeper. He hadn't even felt the bed shake, it seemed.

Brennan smiled at his sleeping form and laid flat on the bed, staring at him. She flipped onto her side and rested a soft hand on Booth's face. He twitched slightly, and then his eyes opened.

He stared into her eyes for a moment and then whispered huskily, "What's wrong, Bones?"

Brennan shrugged, fighting back tears as she answered, "Nothing. I was just watching you sleep."

Booth stared at her for a moment, shaking his head, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He brought her in at an angle, making sure her baby bump was in a comfortable position. "Tell me the truth," he whispered in her ear, planting butterfly kisses all over her face.

"I had a bad dream," Brennan admitted, after a moment.

Booth halted his kissing for a moment to whisper, "What was it about?"

"Your funeral, Booth." A tear ran down her face, and Booth kissed it away, as she continued, "I know. It's irrational to cry over your death because it's inevitable. You will die eventually. As will I. I just…I-"

Booth placed a searing kiss on her lips, silencing her. He pulled away after a moment, looking into her teary eyes, and his own grew misty. "It's not irrational, Bones. When you care for someone, like we care for each other, losing that person is the worst thing imaginable." He caressed her face with his left hand, as he stared into her eyes and whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Brennan whispered, placing her lips on Booth's.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Booth stated, after a moment, "because, no matter what, we'll always be here for each other."

"How are you so sure?" Brennan asked him, looking quizzical. Booth pulled away from her, trying to sit up, but Brennan wouldn't have it. She tightened her arms around him, quickly saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Booth smirked at her, halting her words. "I have to go get something, Bones. I'll be right back." He unwrapped her arms from his body and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. He disappeared out of the bedroom door, coming back a few minutes later with something in his hand.

Brennan curiosity was piqued, "What is it?"

Booth took a deep breath before sitting on the edge of the bed. He opened his palm to Brennan, revealing a simple, black box.

Handing her the little velvet cube, Booth whispered, "This is visible proof that we'll always be here for each other." He paused, gauging her reaction as she lifted the lid and gasped. "I'll be here for you, with you, even if you say no, Bones. I just…I think…we've been together for a while now…and-"

Brennan placed a finger on Booth's lips, silencing him. She looked into his eyes with a small smile on her face. "You aren't going to ask?"

She pulled her hand away from his now grinning face. His eyes grew misty and he took her left hand in his, "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

There was a pregnant pause, and then Brennan whispered, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this one-shot! Please, leave a (kind) review! ((:<strong>


End file.
